


Winter

by aspertiia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, With a hint of sad, really just didnt pay attention to potentially canon info actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspertiia/pseuds/aspertiia
Summary: Over the years Green had started to dread Winter.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm really out of practice with writing

Over the years Green had started to dread Winter.   
The leaves fell from the trees on his way home from Viridian City Gym and Green couldn’t help but forget to admire how nice the yellows and browns and reds looked in favour of dread striking his soul of what would result in the coming months. 

Red had come back a few years ago, two to be exact. He had spent five years on Mount Silver. Green remembers the day Gold told him about finding him there vividly, and how he rushed to throw on a winter jacket and climb that stupid mountain to knock some sense into Red’s brain.    
He didn’t come back with Green at that point in time. He had to decide to come home on his own. Of course he did, Green had thought bitterly at the time. Green may have openly been a jerk for years but there was no rivaling Red’s stubbornness.    
When he had reached the top of the mountain to talk to Red, he predictably didn’t say a word. He didn’t lift his hands to sign at Green either, which had struck concern somewhere deep in Green’s chest. One look at how white, almost blue, his fingers had gotten from the cold when Green had desperately looked for a response had him ripping his jacket off and shoving it in Red’s hands to try and warm him up.    
His trip back home was miserable and cold, and he took a few days off of gym duties to get over the temperature related illness there had been no doubt about to punch him and keep him bedbound for days.   
Because he was Green Oak, and bad things always happen to him. Not only did Red stay up that killer mountain for a few more years, but he relented his jacket to him to make sure  _ he  _ didn’t get sick, that he forgot to think about himself.   
Red would’ve gotten a laugh out of that idea, that he spent even a moment thinking about someone else’s needs over his own.

But that was years ago, and Green had no space in his conscious thoughts to dwell on stuff like that. Those were for moments of daydreaming about how he ended up here, like some kind of sap in a romance movie, or some other media that made him look like a lovesick fool without him really meaning to.    
Even if he wants to just stop his journey back home to remember how Red looked the day he had come back. He had been bundled up in that same jacket, fall leaves sitting back on the brim of his hat, perfectly placed so he had no idea they were there. The jacket was old, clearly didn’t fit anymore, but he had kept it, and the first thing he had (sheepishly) signed since he came down that mountain was:    
_ Did you want this back? _

Green shook his head and felt a leaf fall from his hair as he did. No, today also happened to be fall, which entailed apparently messing up his hair with nature debris and preparing for the emotional toll that will be the next season.    
Winter.    
Cold, snow, the bustling of people in stores trying to buy gifts for Christmas. All things Green was very aware of Red hating.    
Not that Red hated Christmas, he actually enjoyed the excuse to go back to Pallet Town and spend a week or two with his mother and Green and his sister. Gramps sometimes would make an appearance, only to take over conversation with the latest thing in the lab. Boring, but Red listened intently enough that Green felt betrayed by his interest.   
They’d started sharing the holiday all together and it often left Green with a smile bright on his face for long enough that his cheeks hurt. Y’know, those times when Professor Oak would work overtime in the lab and Green could pretend it was just the four of them.    
Like a family, he supposed.    
That was something Red enjoyed, and was often a welcome celebration during one of his lows. 

No, Red hated the cold. He hated the snow.    
They reminded him of Mt. Silver.    
He never once talked about it, but it was clearly something that bothered him. Why wouldn’t it bother him? Green would consider years on top of a mountain trauma. He was there willingly, technically. He couldn’t just come back, however. He had been driven up there, unable to cope with all the attention he had gained after being crowned Kanto’s Champion. There was even less of an earlier return when it had once been mentioned how excited journalists would be to see the mysterious champion return.    
He had hated it on Mt. Silver, but it was better than what he could go back to.   
Green can vividly imagine the way Red would sit up in bed, back against the headboard, Pikachu on his lap, and he would just stare out the window, silently, for hours when he would usually train.    
He never knew how to help once Red would get into his own head like that. He could sit next to the other after working at the gym, distract him for a while, having his shoulders shaking in that silent laugh Green couldn’t help but admire. But then what?    
Distracting him didn’t help in the long run. 

Green shook his head again, and took the few moments he had left on his walk home to pull out his house keys.    
Upon looking up from his hands, he found the act was unnecessary.    
There was Red, bundled up in a long sleeved shirt and body warmer, even a green scarf that Green had a  _ sneaking suspicion  _ was his own.    
He found it hard to complain when Red was actually dressed for the weather. Even if he was dirtying his clothes just to rake leaves that wouldn’t stop falling into the yard.    
He hadn’t noticed Green’s return. His attention was solely stuck on the fruitless task of raking leaves as more leaves fall.   
Green leans his arms on the wooden fencing around the front yard, taking a few moments to just stop and watch Red’s efforts to pull leaves into a single pile. Maybe his life was pretty ideal. Not many people Green knew could claim they literally had a picket-fence lifestyle.    
They didn’t have kids, sure, but Eevee and Pikachu more than made up for that.   
He shakes his head viciously as the thought of kids passes him by. He chooses not to linger on it and instead calls over to the other.   
“You know, I could get Pidgeot to blast those away no problem.”    
Red’s shoulders tense up in surprise before he looks over his shoulder. He lifts one hand up in a small wave, cheeks reddened slightly from either the cold or being embarrassed. 

He turns and lets the rake lean on his shoulder so he can use his hands to speak.   
_ How was the gym?  _

“Same as always.” Green offers blandly, stretching his neck over to one side to let it pop before standing tall and walking to the gate so he could actually enter the property. “Had a couple of trainers come in and lose, you know, the usual.”    
He can’t help the cocky grin that appears on his face, and he can’t help how it melts away into a laugh as Red makes a dramatic show of rolling his eyes.    
“Why are you trying to rake leaves anyway?” He asks despite feeling it might be a bad idea, he looks just to the side of Red to see Pikachu’s head pop out from under the pile of leaves he was just making. “You never struck me as the domestic jobs type.”

_ Something to do. _

Green’s chest squeezes. He always forgets how quiet the house must get when he leaves. Red refused to partake in any of the champion duties and so was left with not much to do with his time. He often wished he could vacation for all of the colder months.    
He often wished he could just quit while he was ahead. Maybe they can go on another adventure around another region. It would give them both a brief sense of purpose, at least. 

“Make sure you get Charizard to burn those when you’re done then.” Green says, waving his hand dismissively like he hadn’t taken the comment personally.    
He looks back over to Red’s side, just as another familiar face pops out from under the pile of mess. 

**_“EEVEE!”_ ** He couldn’t stop the yell. He rushes over to the two pokémon buried up to their necks, and plucks Eevee out with ease.    
When he turns to yell at Red for letting her get messy, he pauses. Red’s shoulders shake silently in one of those laughs, one hand covering his mouth and the other holding the rake so it doesn’t fall.   
Green’s expression softens into a smile, even if Eevee was pouting in his arms. 

“You’re washing her.” He says with finality, despite wanting to forgive anything Red had done wrong immediately. The sappy lovesick feelings scratch at the back of his brain like Eevee when he was two minutes late to her feeding times.

Red only offers a mock salute, gladly accepting the task as if letting the two pokémon play around in the leaves was worth it. Eevee was a known wiggler, and Green fails to feel bad for Red when he watches a sudsy pokemon sprint in the opposite direction from the bathroom later that day.

Maybe the domesticity got to him. Green would come home and catch Red doing something so distinctly Autumn, whether it be raking up leaves or sitting in front of the TV holding a mug of coffee like it contained something precious and priceless, that he forgot time would keep passing even if he wasn’t paying attention to it. 

He awoke to the unfamiliar sensation of someone still in the bed. Red’s usual routine included an early workout, something Green would sleep through easily.    
The bitter winter cold nips at the exposed skin on his face. He opens one eye to look up at Red. 

Red had his gaze locked outside, he was watching the snowfall.    
Green let out a sigh to remain calm. He reaches his arm over.    
Green curls his arm around Red’s waist in an attempt to pull his attention away from the outdoors. 

It was just another winter day, filled to the brim with Green’s half-awake mumbling and Red’s usual silence.    
All Green could do is do his best to help Red through it. 


End file.
